prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:'A' is for A-l-i-v-e/@comment-108.181.251.179-20130324211438
All of A's texts in season 4A (these are fan made) 4x01: - To all of the girls: Secrets are such a waterweight, aren't they? I'm done with you yet, so enjoy your lives while you still can bitches. --A 4x02: To Hanna, Spencer and Mona: You owe me. --A 4x03: - To Mona: Don't get too cockey hon, you're the gulitiest of them all! --A (with a video attachment of Mona running over Hanna) - To Mona: Show the police the video, or I'll tell the cops what you did to your little BFF. --A - To Spencer: I wasn't lying sweetheart when I said you're not done with me yet. And neither is Toby, so watch your back bitch. --A 4x04: - To Spencer: Thought everything was butterflys and daphildills, huh? --A (photo of Toby being A) 4x05: To the cops: a photo of a hooded person (Mona) running over Hanna. A darkened the photo however so the cops wouldn't tell who it is. '' 4x06: To Mona: Want to save your BFF's ass? Ten seconds of the video will be taken off for every task you complete for me. --A (''with a box of a black hoodie and gloves). 4x07: To Emily: I must really be a bitch, huh, but I'm sure Paige will think of you that way as well. -A To Hanna: Once an "A", always an "A". (with a photo of Mona doing A stuff). To Aria: Ezra's appartment. Tonight at 9. Be there. --A To Aria: Watch out sweetie, you're not the only one in trouble. --A (a photo of Ezra and Aria in compromising positions) 4x08: To Aria: Please, Ezra's an amateur, that was me who did it the whole time. --A To Mona: You lost your BFF, now lose the video. Deliver it, and I'll leave you alone. --A (a package sent from "Anonymous" to "Hanna Marin".) 4x09: To Hanna: That bell isn't the only thing that'll come to haunt you, Hanna. Tell the truth, or someone gets hurt. --A To Mona: The weakest link is you, Mona. Thanks for all the help. --A 4x10: To Spencer: Don't worry Spencer, I'm sure Jenna can handle Toby for you. --A To all girls: Of course I'm alive, bitches. But the question is, will you? --A 4x11: To Mona: Forward this to student body and I'll let you out. --A (same photo of Aria and Ezra). ''T''O Emily: Quit digging using your mama cop or I'll tell everyone what you were up to last labour day. --A To Spencer: Oops, guess I was wrong about Toby. Kisses! --A 4x12: To all girls: Everything's about to come togehter. It's time! --A To all girls: Want to settle this? Bring Wilden's car at the cemetry tomorrow at 10, and I'll give you girls what you've been waiting for. To all girls: That's why they call me a pretty little liar. But guess you should have taken OUT the body bag before hand. --A